


Accio Opportunism

by screamferociously



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamferociously/pseuds/screamferociously
Summary: Hermione is too focused on studying for her summoning charms to take her girlfriend's head being in the way into consideration.Or: they kiss. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 53
Collections: Harry Potter Femslash Collection 2020





	Accio Opportunism

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self serving and I will not apologize. Too short to mention Ron or Harry but yeah the gals tried that, no they wouldn't work, and yes Hermione only has eyes for Ginny. Drarry is canon so I won't even go there.

"Accio notebook."

* _tunk_ *

"Hey!"

Hermione flushed deeply, a sympathetic frown taking over her features as she watched Ginny's pained expression. Her notebook had hit her up the back of the head on its hasty way to obey Hermione's summoning charm.

"I'm sorry!"

Ginny rubbed at her head, sizing Hermione up. She was clearly trying to decide whether she'd use this to her advantage and, sure enough, a broad smirk spread across her face.

"Are you?" she asked, something in her voice telling Hermione she better be careful of her answer, or this would consume her study night. Looking at Ginny sprawled out on their couch, her toned freckled arms on display in that sleeveless shirt of hers, Hermione wasn't sure she cared.

"Of course, love," she said, voice a bit affected, as though she were buying what Ginny was selling, and she abandoned the notebook at the table, where she'd been reading a large tome on The Fundamentals of Magical Law for her apprenticeship at the ministry. She came to sit on the couch, and Ginny immediately made space for her to lean over, examine her potential wound. Hermione's careful fingers slipped into Ginny's hair, her undercut making inspection easier and her fingers hovered over the spot where the notebook had hit, barely touching the fuzzy stubble.

"Ouch!" Ginny flinched, but Hermione hadn't even touched her. She pouted anyway. "It hurts a lot..."

"However can I make up for such a serious affliction?" Hermione asked, playing along, and Ginny almost smiled at the dramatic tone before she caught herself, and kept her solemn expression.

"I'm not sure you could..." she said, shaking her head, sending strands of her short red hair all over the place

Hermione smirked and leaned down, pushing Ginny's hair out of the way so she could capture her lips in a kiss. Instead of allowing Ginny to set the pace as was their usual routine, Hermione touched her face lightly, caressing her jaw as she deepened the kiss, her tongue teasing Ginny's lips, sliding surely into her mouth. Ginny tasted of peppermint tea, and Hermione could have snogged her forever, would happily stay right there for good, tasting her.

"Maybe you're onto something," Ginny said, breathlessly, when they broke apart for air, and Hermione made quick work of kissing her jawline, up to her ear, nipping at her earlobe just to hear her suck in a gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"Maybe," Hermione agreed, and she moved so she could be more comfortable, and Ginny followed, laying fully on her back so Hermione could straddle her hips.

When their lips joined again, it was messier, Hermione's frizzy hair getting in the way until she got frustrated enough to wordlessly and wandlessly spell it into a high bun. This only served to get Ginny moaning against her mouth, and Hermione smiled because she knew what she was doing, and was fully aware of how her wandless magic affected her girlfriend, thank you very much...

Finally, however, once they were both a mess of reddened lips, neck kisses, and breathlessness, Hermione started disentangling herself from Ginny's limbs just as she slipped her hands beneath her shirt, grasping at her bra to try and unhook it.

Hermione hummed and shook her head, her curly hair falling back down as she tried to push off the couch and off Ginny. "I have to get back to work, love."

"I'm not healed yet, you have to kiss me better!" Ginny argued, almost whining, her lips chasing hers, and Hermione laughed and peppered her face with kisses, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids.

"There you go, you fool, all better!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Ginny exclaimed, holding on to Hermione's wrist even as she stood up.

"Mm, another hour and I'll be all yours?" she finally offered, trying not to get lost in Ginny's warm brown eyes as they followed her, a silent plea hidden in them. If she asked again, Hermione wouldn't be able to refuse her, she was just that weak.

Ginny just grumbled, however. "40 minutes, or I'll start without you," she finally said, raising an eyebrow, and Hermione knew she meant it, and she was almost tempted to take longer only to be able to watch as Ginny... Well. _Started without her._

"Deal," she said instead, and smiled at her. Without warning, Ginny pulled her down for another quick kiss.

"Deal," Ginny whispered against her lips. "And get up to grab your own damn books next time. Slowpoke."

"I was focused!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said, letting her go with a shrug. "Just know I won't forgive so easily next time."

Hermione smiled and Ginny winked at her. Merlin, she wasn't sure she'd be able to focus on boring wizarding law for another 40 minutes, but something told her Ginny wouldn't mind if she cut her studying time short. 


End file.
